1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow sight and, more particularly, to a bow sight which can be attached to a conventional bow frame above the handle and arrow rest and is adjustable both vertically and horizontally for range and windage, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various bow sights having either beaded pins or crosshairs which are adjustable for both range and windage. It is the case, however, that most presently available sights have several rather delicate exposed movable parts which can be easily bumped out of adjustment by scraping the bow against brush or other foreign obstructions in the field. This can be disastrous to the archer who is depending on accuracy for a precise shot in the field or on a target range.
Other available bow sight mechanisms to which range adjustments can be made may require awkward time-consuming methods of adjustment due to the fact that the archer may have to first loosen and then relock the range locking mechanism. Furthermore, many such sights even require special tools to make these adjustments.
It is also the case that an archer may encounter difficulty in accurately viewing his target when shooting in low-light conditions. Available bow sights remedy this by offering electronically lighted aiming points. However, such electronically lighted aiming points are not accepted by current organizations recognizing trophy game animals taken with a bow.
A further case in point is that an arrow in flight from a bow tends to move transversely to its target, a movement known as windage. The amount of windage varies depending on environmental conditions and types of arrows used. Because of this, it will be advantageous to the archer if a windage adjustment can be made to accommodate different environmental conditions and different arrow types without disturbing any preset range adjustment. Otherwise, it would be necessary to reset the various range adjustments each time a windage adjustment is required. It is also beneficial if a single windage adjustment can be made for all target ranges simultaneously. This would save considerable time in making such adjustments.
Finally, it will also be advantageous to the archer to use a crosshair as the sighting means in a bow as this will allow him to quickly and sharply focus on his target.
This invention will serve to eliminate the aforementioned problems as well as providing the aforementioned advantages.